Seul Chat (Lone Cat)
by Cynthia Cross
Summary: Chat Noir lay on a park bench, it was dark and Ladybug had disappeared from the city of Paris. He lay there, motionless. He felt like a part of him was missing. The puzzle piece that completed the duo was gone. As Marinette was also gone, he had had a revelation. Ladybug was Marinette. And Marinette was Ladybug...
1. i

Chat Noir lay on a park bench, it was dark and Ladybug had disappeared from the city of Paris. He lay there, motionless. He felt like a part of him was missing. The puzzle piece that completed the duo was _gone_. They were a team. They _were_ a team. They were _unstoppable_. They were the _heroes_ of Paris. But it wasn't like that anymore. Chat slammed his hand down on the park bench, letting out a pained cry.

 _"LADYBUG!"_

Chat had always loved Ladybug, but when she disappeared, Marinette did also. And he had a revelation.

Ladybug was Marinette. And Marinette was Ladybug.

The clouds covered the moon, Chat lay there in complete darkness. He didn't know what to do anymore. All those times when Chat was trying to find out Ladybug's true identity, it was right there in front of him, in plain sight. Her hair. Her voice. Why didn't he see it? The girl who sat behind him in class. The girl who could barely speak when she was around him. It was her. It was always her. Chat closed his eyes tightly, his heart ached so much it felt as if he would never recover.

 _"My lady, why did you leave, why did you d-"_ Chat couldn't bring himself to say it. No. He couldn't say it just yet.

But what if he was right? What if that's what really happened to his lady?

 _ **No, stop thinking like that Adrien!**_

But I can't. It hurts too much.

Chat let out a yell of frustration into the night sky. Tears started to form in his emerald eyes.

 _She can't be, she just can't be,_ _ **dead~**_ _She was_ _**Ladybug**_

 _ **The clouds uncovered the full moon, the light shining on Chat Noir.**_

 **But then, the feeling of death and despair engulfed him...**

 _"Chat_ _ **Blanc**_

 _I am_ _**Hawk Moth,"**_

She lay on the floor in the corner of a dark room. Her bruise ridden body slumped up against the vertex of the walls. Her legs were bent at the knees, her arms splayed out beside her on the floor. Her short black hair that were in pigtails were now completely messed up. Clumps of obsidian colored hair has been pulled out. A red ribbon from her pigtail lay next to her on the floor, the other about to fall out. Strands of dark frizzy hair covered her closed eyes. Her soft and beautiful facial features were now covered in scrapes, cuts, dirt and fresh bruises. A crimson liquid ran down her nose, running over her swollen and split lips. Her head slumped to the side, uncovering the back of her head, where her ink colored hair was matted with blood. A laceration on her scalp. There was a blood stain on the wall behind her, where her head had been resting. She was completely limp. Completely motionless. Unconscious.

It was _Marinette._

It was _**Ladybug.**_


	2. ii

The young man clad in the pristine white catsuit leapt through the skies swiftly, building to building. He didn't even break a sweat. His staff repulsing and retracting as he flung himself across the moonlit city of Paris. He suddenly stopped in midair, his staff perfectly balanced on the rooftop as he stood on it in a crouching position. A menacingly calm voice spoke out to the new supervillain that could only be heard in the cat's mind, while a pinkish purple moth like outline covered his already masked face.

" _ **Chat Blanc,**_ _you have already lost your precious_ _ **Ladybug**_ _, but you can still save your so called '_ _ **Princess**_ ' _from myself,"_

The voice simply said that short but powerful sentence, laughter instantly following after the sentence finished. The man's purple eyes glowed with rage and determination. The pinkish purple mask across his face vanished in an instant and the laughter in the cat's mind ended simultaneously. The white feline leaned forward, the extended staff falling with him. And in an instant, he started to move at a highly skilled speed, his running from rooftop to rooftop continued until he reached the Eiffel Tower. The young man was miniscule compared to the mammoth structure. He stood crouched on the very top of the tower, his staff retracted completely and attached to his lower back. The cat watched over the city. However, this time he wasn't defending it, he was searching for his controller's lair. His glowing violet eyes grazed over to a building at the very outskirts of the city, his eyes narrowing.

 _And he had just found him._

* * *

The girl in the room, Marinette, still lay in the corner of the dark room, still unconscious. That is, until the window to her captor's lair opened, light shining on her eyelids. He fingers twitched, her eyelids fluttering open. Her bluebell eyes barely opening on her battered face. She heard a muffled voice, she could tell it was deep, but that was it. She was too disoriented to figure out anything. What had happened? That's when she could make out some words.

" _ **...Blanc,**_ _... lost…_ _ **bug**_ _,... save your… '_ _ **Princess**_ ' _..."_

But that's when she started to doze off, her eyelids heavy. Ladybug yelled at Marinette mentally, telling her to stay awake. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

" _I'm…_

 _Just…_

 _Tired…"_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wow! I can't believe that I got so much positive feedback! Thank you guys so much! You guys asked for it, so I planned out a story out of the original oneshot. My other story, Tales of MissFortune and Chat Blanc, will be updated as soon as I can! Thanks for your cooperation!_

 _Ciao~_


	3. iii

' _I'm coming as fast as I can, Marinette, hold on. Please, I can't lose you,'_

 _Right, left, right, left._

Thoughts reeled through Chat Blanc's mind, his mind racing, probably faster than he was speeding throughout the city of lights. Those lights illuminating him every few moments he moved to get to the city outskirts. He leaped over each gap in between each building swiftly. Strong, but lean legs carrying him across roofs nimbly, sprinting across Paris in record time.

 _Right, left, right, left._

Chat Blanc knew one more thing that Hawkmoth didn't. The sly feline knew that his lady and his princess were, indeed, the same young woman, unlike the devious villain who believed he was clueless to this fact that made all the difference.

 _Right, left, right, left._

The cunning tom cat finally reached the edge of the city, settled in a tree in a crouching stance. His eyes narrowed when the luminous violet orbs spotted a dome like building with an enormous tinted skylight in a certain shape.

A perfect circle with curved, yet symmetrical, lines that crossed into each other. They created a loose shape that could look like a beautiful flower.

Or a malicious butterfly.

As Chat Blanc studied the oddly shaped building, the luminous outline of a butterfly reappeared over his face that contained several emotions. The glow of the figure was the only light that pierced through the complete and utter darkness of night. The ominous voice of Hawkmoth filled his head once more.

"I'm impressed, Chat Blanc. You found me rather quickly," The villain didn't stop there. "Usually Ladybug is the one with the wit," The grimace on the poor cat's face just turned into a scowl. He didn't appreciate this man toying with him. However, as the man was making his vile statements, our akumatized feline had leapt from branch to branch of different trees, making his way closer and closer to the ajar window. "Let's see if you really have gotten smarter, or maybe it was just _luck_ ,"

Chat Blanc had finally had enough.

A blur of white, platinum, and lavender burst in through the window, knocking the villain in an elegant suit to his feet, and in an instant, Chat Blanc's silver staff was pointed at his neck, the former superhero looming over his controller's form. He spat his own venom laced words.

"Ladybug and I, we are equals,"


End file.
